Danger in Forks
by gemma loves edward
Summary: The Cullen's go away on a hunting trip but while their gone danger builds up for Bella. Will the wolves be able to protect Forks while the Cullen's are away? Please Review :D


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi this is just a one shot, which just happened to pop into my head, lol.**

**I also wanted to let you know that this story takes place after eclipse but before breaking dawn.**

**Bella Pov:**

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, which meant that the Cullen's, including my Edward, had gone on a three day hunting trip to pass it by as Alice saw that this heat wave was starting today and would be over on Wednesday.

After the newborn attack, Edward was very reluctant to leave me while the whole family went hunting, but I finally managed to talk him into going along with them

Of course I would miss him but the danger was gone, as Victoria, James and Laurent were all dead.

There was the problem that the Volturi could still show up and see me human, but Alice was watching their every move, so was very unlikely it would happen.

I was pulled out of my thoughts what pulled her out of her thoughts? only to realize that I was running a little late for work.

_Oh great, Mrs. Newton is not going to be happy,_ I thought to myself as I made a mad dash for my truck.

Within ten minutes, I pulled up outside Newton's sport goods, only to see the shutters were already open and I was thankful that Mike had been the one to open the store today, not his mom.

Tripping as I got out of my car, I thought to myself, _could this day get any worse? Really?_

I had already tripped three times today, and I really starting to miss my Edward. But luckily I reached the door without any further accidents.

"Morning Bella," Mike said happily as he rushed over to greet me.

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry I'm late, I promise it will not happen again" I said quietly looking at the floor.

"Don't worry Bella the folks aren't here and I won't tell if you don't" Mike said in caring tone, I guess he could see on my face how worried I was. _Your mum always said you were an open book Bella,_ I thought as I walked out back to hang my coat on the staff pegs.

The day flew by, but I had a headache by the time I left as Mike kept trying to flirt with me. I just wanted to turn and say, 'look I'm engaged now Mike,' just to shut him up.

But I still didn't want anyone to know that me and Edward were engaged, at least till I had built up the confidence to tell Charlie.

I arrived home to see Charlie and Seth sitting on the sofa. Charlie had a concerned look on his face when he saw me enter the room and Seth just looked angry and upset.

"Hi," was all I managed to get out as my mouth suddenly felt really dry, something seemed very wrong.

"Isabella come sit down please, we need to talk," Charlie stated in a stern but pleading tone. This scared me even more as Charlie never used my full name nowadays, unless I did something really wrong.

I walked quickly over to the sofa before I turned my body to face Charlie and Seth.

"Wh...what's wrong," I shuttered out as I started to feel a little nauseous at the possibilities this conversation could have.

"Bells," Seth stated before Charlie cut him off, "Isabella there's an animal hunting around Forks; it's already killed eight people in the space of two hours. This is not up for discussion; you will be leaving Forks with Seth until all this is sorted.

"What! I can't leave Forks! Edward will be home in two days and what he is he going to think when he shows up to find none of us here?" I argued, I knew Alice wouldn't be able to see past Seth, so there for Edward not know anything about this unless I was lucky and Alice had seen this happening before Seth arrived.

"Listen to me young lady! You are leaving with Seth in an hour if you're packed or not! I will not let this animal anywhere near you and Seth has already agreed to help keep you safe for me," Charlie stated in a final tone.

"But I have to wait for Edward; I will not be separated from him longer than needed!" I shouted directly at Charlie.

Which was a big mistake, as Charlie started turning red with anger, but luckily Seth cut in, "Bells you could always call Edward, once were on the road but it's really not safe here in Forks anymore. We should really leave as soon as possible."

"Okay," I whispered in a defeated tone before I slowly walked up the stairs with Seth following close behind me.

As soon as the door to my room was closed, Seth started to explain, "Bella I had to, as of two hours ago, Forks has been classed as too dangerous by the wolf pack. You see, there are a couple of nomad vampires hunting in Forks and I am guessing that Alice has not seen it yet, as the Cullen's would have been back by now if she had."

"But Alice would not miss something as big as this, unless the wolves are blocking her visions," I thought to myself out loud.

I looked up to see Seth was no longer in front of me. This really confused me until I saw my case was fully packed on my bed, with Seth standing over it.

Seth most have sensed me turn as he gripped the suitcase and lowered it to the floor before speaking to me, "We need to go Bella, neither Edward or Jake would be very happy with me if I let anything happen to you."

"Oh just let me get my money and my phone, " I said before I rushed out of the room grabbing the last few items that I needed before coming across my engagement ring box sitting on my bedside, without I second thought I leaned over and took my ring out of its box.

I slid the ring on my right hand so that Edward and I could tell people together later as we had planned.

_God I miss you Edward, I hope your _okay, I thought to myself before jogging over to Seth's side.

"Let's go," I said towards Seth, I grasped my suitcase and started moving towards the door, but before I could reach the door frame, I noticed a tall figure lurking in the doorway.

I was frozen on the spot unable to move, that was until I saw the tall figure beginning to move slowly forward, as if it was trying to build the tension before it killed me. But before I could react, there was a wolf standing in front of me in a protective stance.

What hadn't I reacted faster? I could have kept both safe and I safe!

As the figure moved closer, I noticed that he had blood dripping down from his mouth and his shirt was torn in various places. I realized that I was looking at one of the vampires that Seth had warned me about.

_But Seth had __warned me there were two,__ so where was the other one? _The thoughts cried in my head.

A moment later the figure leaped forward, Seth pounced forward at the same moment, cutting off his path.

The sound of growling and snarls filled the air as I reached inside my bag to get my phone. I dialed Sam's number and quickly informed him about what was going on, he told me it would only take a few minutes for the rest of the pack to arrive to help Seth.

But from the look of things, Seth would lose if I didn't do something to distract the vampire that now had him in a headlock.

I closed my eyes and prayed that I could do this again without fainting, with a little hesitation I pulled out the pocket knife that was still in my pocket from unpacking boxes at Newton's earlier on today. I closed my eyes as I lifted the arm of my shirt before making an incision into my skin.

Within seconds the smell of rust and salt hit my nose.

I could see my plan was working as the vampire started to loosen his hold on Seth. His eyes were dark with thirst as he hissed into the air. He tried to move forward but Seth bit on to his leg, causing the vampire to cry out in pain.

Just as I thought I would never get to see my Edward again, four wolves jumped through my open window and I took the opportunity to move back out of danger.

As the rest of them tackled the vampire to the floor, I looked down at my phone before pressing the speed dial number that would connect me straight to my Edward.

It rang twice before my angels voice filled the speaker, "Bella love, are you okay? Alice is having trouble seeing anything, are you with the wolves? Is that why her visions have gone blank?" Edward asked in a panicked tone.

"Edward...," I cried in relief before continuing answer his questions, "I'm fine physically for now at least and the reason Alice can't see anything is because the wolves were patrolling Forks. Two nomad vampires started to kill humans, but don't worry the wolves are winning. I can see them still and its looks like they're going to start the ripping process in a moment," I explained while trying to keep the fear out of my tone before the line went dead.

I heard a growl coming from my window and I slowly turned to see my Greek god, in all his beauty, snarling angrily towards the vampire that was still underneath the wolves before running forward at vampire speed and picking me up bridal style.

After a few minutes of running, Edward stopped and pulled me closely to his chest while muttering you're safe over and over again.

That's when I realized my body was shaking with sobs and Edward had already ripped part of his shirt to cover the cut on my arm.

Edward was muttering under his breath that he would have to make sure Carlisle had a look at the cut later before speaking in a reassuring tone.

"Bella my love you're safe, the wolves have taken care of the vampire back at your house, and Jared managed to catch the other nomad as she was hunting three doors down from your house. You're safe I promise, I can't believe I could have lost you today, can you ever forgive me for being so stupid as to leave you alone," he asked.

"What about Charlie?" I asked through my sobs.

Edward quickly replied, ''Charlie's fine love, I can heard Seth's thoughts when we were at the house, Charlie's gone to the station to investigate the disappearances," Edward trailed off while rocking me back and forth.

He soothed my hair before continuing, "Also Bella, the rest of our family are back in Forks and they helped the wolves burn the pieces out in the woods away from your house."

I replied softly as I could, feeling the tiredness overcoming me, "There's nothing to forgive Edward, I love you, please stay."

"Of course love," was all he said before he started humming my lullaby.

With that, I closed my eyes and let his comfort surround me. I couldn't believe the day I just had, but I guess it was just another day for the danger magnet.

Wrapped in Edward's arms, I knew I was where I wanted to stay forever, and I knew nothing could separate our love.

**A/N: I swear I know two of the most wonderful people in the world! ****Snarkymuch and SimarilShrugged ****revamped this story for me. These are two wonderful writers have just joined forces and created their first story – you can find it under the penname: SnarkySimaril.**

**Please review if you haven't already love gem xoxox**


End file.
